


Stolen Moments

by smirkovskiy



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Not!Fic, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkovskiy/pseuds/smirkovskiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Val slipped in behind her and slid the straps of her silk gown off her shoulders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to empty out my unfinished writing folder.

The door to Val’s trailer banged shut behind them and Zendaya dropped her clutch on a small wooden end table. She reached up—with a tired but content sigh—and unscrewed her diamond earrings, letting them drop into her palm. After securing her earrings in her clutch, Zendaya kicked off her heels and wriggled her toes, burying them in the trailer’s soft, plush carpet. 

It had been a long day, but it was well worth it. 

Zendaya hadn’t been that interested in coming back to perform on _Dancing With the Stars_ , but the producers had all but begged her. She hadn’t budged until the producers had dispatched Val himself to shamelessly beg her in person after a long day of shooting for _KC Undercover_. 

Her guard had been down, he’d gotten her at a vulnerable moment. At least, that’s what she told herself.

Zendaya had signed her “contract” on a napkin at In-N-Out in permanent marker and then put it up on Instagram, just so they’d have it in writing.

She didn’t regret caving in and agreeing to perform one of her songs, though, not for a moment. 

Of course, she wasn’t doing it because she had any fond feelings for the producers of _Dancing With the Stars_ , but none of them had to know that, did they?

Val slipped in behind her and slid the straps of her silk gown off her shoulders. His fingers were warm, practiced against her bare skin.

She felt his lips brush against the curve of her shoulder, as one hand went to draw down the zipper of her dress.

“You were amazing out there tonight, babe,” Val murmured. He pushed her hair over one of her shoulders and moved his lips to the back of her neck.

Zendaya shivered as his hot breath spilled across her sensitive skin. “Hi.” 

She closed her eyes, allowed herself to get lost in the warmth that suffused her as his lips found more exposed skin. The silk gown that had been loaned to Zendaya just for her performance fell to her feet in a careless, lavender puddle of expensive material.

“Hey.” Val pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

“You owe me. Big time,” she said, laughing softly. Val’s short, stubbly beard scraped against her skin and she squirmed back against his chest.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Val wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair.

“You know why,” she said, turning her head, glancing over her shoulder at him. “You begged me. You know I can’t turn you down when you beg.”

“I didn’t _beg_.” Val had the audacity to sound offended.

“You did. But it’s okay. I still like you.” Zendaya turned, pressed back against his chest again and wriggled her shoulders. “Help me out of this thing.” She tugged at one of her lacy bra straps.

“As you wish.”

Val’s fingers scrabbled at the clasps of her bra for a few seconds before he apparently decided _the hell with it_ and slid his hands around to cup her breasts through the crinkly, lacy material.

“What are you doing, you dork?” Zendaya slid her hands over his.

“I’m not good with hooks and clasps and elastic,” he said. “That takes fine motor skills I most definitely don’t possess.”

“Liar.”

Val pushed the straps off her shoulders and spun her around in his arms, leaning in and nuzzling his nose against her soft cheek for a moment before pressing his lips against hers. Zendaya felt Val’s fingers on her bare back, digging in gently, tugging the bra down over her breasts to her waist.

Val slid his hands over her bared skin, appreciatively, dragging the pads of his thumbs across her pebbled nipples. Zendaya sighed into his mouth and twisted her fingers gently in his short curls, drawing him as close to her as she could. Val’s hands drifted down, found her hips and stilled her against his chest.

He kissed her again, for far too brief a moment, before dropping his head to her bare shoulder. “Baby,” he said.

“Yeah?” Zendaya stroked her hands down his back and under his shirt.


End file.
